


ours

by acesme (fictional_encryption)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Future, Idiots in Love, Karma's a bit insecure, Karushuu Week 2020, M/M, Rings, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_encryption/pseuds/acesme
Summary: Karma is uncertain about the future of him and Gakushuu, but soon realizes that he doesn't have to worry.Written for Karushuu Week 2020 Prompt: Future
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	ours

In the future, Karma thinks, they won't be together. 

In the future, Gakushuu is going to America and Karma is staying in Japan. They'll both be successful and rich and be able to have everything they want, except for each other.

Okuda gives him a smile and offers him advice about the longevity of relationships and how if this doesn't work out, he'll definitely find the person for him someday.

Karma thanks her, but it's not the advice he wants to hear. Gakushuu is already the person for him, he thinks, and suddenly a night alone in his room seems a lot lonelier.

Kayano laughs and says that this is just fate trying to spice up their relationship. Plus, she has too much blackmail material already and would let them break up over her dead, lifeless body.

Karma appreciates the sentiment, but reminds her that he also has stuff to use against her. Namely some choice photos of Nagisa and her---

Gakushuu pulls him close and tells him that he shouldn't think about it that much, because he thinks that in the future, they'll still be as close as ever, even with an ocean separating them. 

Karma thinks he's too optimistic, but goes along with it anyways.

Nagisa scoffs when he says that, telling him that there was no way a relationship like Karma and Gakushuu's would be broken over something as minuscule as long distance.

Karma points out that they might be too busy in the future to date. 

Nagisa tells him to just get married then.

It must have been foreshadowing, because an hour before Gakushuu gets on the plane and leaves, he puts a ring on Karma's finger that matches one on his own.

It's not exactly a proposal, not that Karma expected it to be, and the rings aren't fancy or flashy.

Karma wonders how he ever managed to find someone that fit with him and knew him so perfectly.

Gakushuu pulls him in for a hug and kisses his cheeks and all of a sudden he's smiling and he's grateful for having something tangible to look at and to represent the complex web of happy emotions he has for this man.

In the midst of a bustling airport, it feels like the space they occupy is just their own. 

Gakushuu tells Karma that their future, is being together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I say short and sweet but really I just like fluff and am lazy. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
